The Stupid Dare
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: In which Alfred and Antonio are idiots and get themselves stuck in a chilly situation. Spamerica! Short drabble!


**The Stupid Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Pairings: SpAmerica**

It was a very cold day; the type of day that made people want to stay indoors and sip some hot chocolate and snuggle up under a blanket. And in fact, most people were doing just that except for two lone figures standing in the middle of a snow-filled sidewalk.

"I'm cold, Al!" One of the figures, a man with light brown skin and bright green eyes complained to the other male figure who just sighed.

"Well if we didn't have to keep stopping we would be back at my place already, Toni" the second male, a tall blond with light blue eyes framed by glasses, muttered.

"It's hard to walk in this stupid snow," Antonio argued. "It's like 4 feet deep!"

"You're exaggerating," Alfred rolled his eyes. He moved a little closer to Antonio and turned around, crouching down slightly. "Climb on. We'll get home faster this way." Antonio blinked down at him for a second and then carefully clambered on the American's back, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and his arms around his chest. Alfred helped keep him up by taking a hold of his thighs and grunted quietly as he stood up straight again.

"Gracias, guapo," Antonio smiled, kissing Alfred's cheek quickly.

"No prob," Alfred mumbled, blushing lightly as he started walking again.

"Let's play a game," Alfred suggested after walking in silence for a while. He could feel Antonio shivering against him, despite the fact that they were both wearing thick jackets.

"Okay," Antonio said, hoping that the game would serve as a good distraction from the cold. "Hmm… let's play I Spy! I'll go first!" He looked around the area with pursed lips. "I spy something white."

Alfred raised a brow. "Everything is white, Toni. It's all covered in snow!"

"Fine, fine. We'll play something else," Antonio murmured as he looked around trying to get another idea for a game. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of a lamppost a few feet away. "Let's go with Truth or Dare?" He said and without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I dare you to lick that lamppost!"

"But I didn't even say da-" Alfred trailed off and shrugged. "Okay!" He walked over to the lamppost and noted that it was covered in ice. "Did you get the idea from that one movie we watched last night?"

Antonio nodded. "Si. Now go on, do it…or are you too chicken?"

"I am no chicken!" Alfred retorted and stepped closer to the lamppost. "I'll do it! But don't expect my tongue to get stuck that way the way it did in the movie!"

"Quit talking and get to licking!" Antonio ordered and Alfred rolled his eyes but did as he was told. The surface of the lamppost was freezing and tasted disgusting but Alfred wasn't one to back down from a dare, regardless if it was stupid or not. As he moved to remove his tongue from the icky lamppost, he found that he couldn't move. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened and he swore loudly though the words sounded funny seeing as he couldn't talk right. Antonio watched him curiously before bursting into laughter. Alfred narrowed his eyes and released his tight grip on his boyfriend's thighs and Antonio, who was still busy laughing at him; fell down on the soft snow in surprise.

"Hey!" he complained, jumping back on his feet and pouting as he shivered. "What'd you do that for?"

"For laughing!" Alfred tried to say though the words didn't come out properly.

Antonio laughed again. "Oh come on, Al. I know you're faking! No one could seriously get their tongue stuck on a pole like that…look!" He smirked at Alfred as he licked the lamppost and then when Alfred saw him struggling to remove his tongue, the American's body started shaking in laughter. Then he came to the realization that they were both stuck and that there was no one around to help them.

Damn.

Alfred and Antonio argued, each blaming the other for their current situation but of course, neither could really understand what they were saying so the conversation died off rather quickly.

The pair stood there in silence, shivering violently as they waited for some kind stranger to help them out but the only people that passed in those fifteen minutes they stood were a rowdy group of teenagers who laughed at them and then carried on their merry way.

Another ten minutes passed and eventually, Alfred spotted someone approaching them from the distance. When the figure was close enough, he recognized his brother Matthew and he waved his arms wildly, trying to catch his attention. Matthew, who was heading back from a hockey game to the apartment he shared with Alfred, walked over to the couple and stared at them in silence for a long minute and shook his head before snapping a picture of them. Loud screams filled the air a few minutes later as the Spaniard and the American were 'unstuck' from the cursed lamppost.

**A little while later**

"You guys are idiots," Matthew stated as he handed Alfred and Antonio two cups full of hot chocolate.

The two glared up at him from where they were cuddling together on the couch under a nice warm blanket but they didn't deny it.

"Whatever," Alfred muttered and sniffled. He had a feeling he was going to catch a horrible cold after standing out in the freezing weather for so long. Antonio coughed and Alfred sighed. At least he wouldn't be sick by himself.


End file.
